The process of determining distances is called ranging. Examples of signal ranging systems are not only RADAR and SONAR, but also telecommunications systems. One technique used in both of these types of ranging systems is to transmit a Pseudorandom Binary Sequence signal, hereinafter termed a PRBS signal and to measure the delay in the return time of the echo. When the echo returns, the delay time t.sub.d of the echo is determined by identifying the corresponding start time of the echo pattern by comparing the echo signal with a duplicate of the original signal. When the delay of the duplicate signal is adjusted by a known increment of time so that the duplicate signal matches that of the echo waveform, the delay t.sub.d is determined. This invention concerns a novel system for producing an accurately timed sequence of matched Pseudorandom Binary Sequence [PRBS] signals.